Pirates of the Caribbean Search For the Sparrow
by HeroOfTheCastleOfMarble
Summary: A new pirate is looking for Jack Sparrow, and she's pulling Will and Elizabeth into the hunt as well.
1. Chapter 1 Jumping Ship

Okay so this is my first fan-fiction ever actually...so give me some reviews but be a little nice at first...and I'm sorry if it's boring I promise it'll pick up and the characters will round out and become more real.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean...but I do own Mac, Swimmer, Skip, and possibly some other pirates that may pop up later like Captain Riley.

Pirates of the Caribbean 2

Chapter 1: Jumping Ship

Will Turner stood at the front door of the Governor's Mansion. He could feel his toes pressing against the sides of his tight shoes as he shifted from foot to foot, pulling at his jacket, hoping to look as comfortable as possible. He raised his hand to knock on the door and nearly knocked the head of the maid as she opened the door.

"Oh. I…I'm sorry…" Will stammered at the surprised maid. "I was just about to-"

"Will!" Will turned his head to see Governor Swann following his eager daughter as she quickly descended the stairs. Will swallowed hard as he watched her in the beautiful calico dress. Her hair up and pulled away from her pretty face. She smiled as she reached him. "You're here!"

He nodded, trying to get his emotions under control as Governor Swann approached. "Sir." He greeted, bowing slightly. The Governor nodded, trying to hide the smile tugging at his lips.

"Shall we go then?" questioned Elizabeth, standing close to Will.

"Of course, by all means."

The blue-green waves splashed up against the bow of the boat as it approached the docks. The wind pulled at the sails and the crew men scrambled around trying to hold down ropes and lead the ship safely into the port. Weaving around through the moving legs of sailors was a slim mammal, his dark fur sleeked and his long body moving like a snake. A sailor stepped down close to his tail and the otter made an objecting noise before running up to the mast. The small creature placed his front paws on the large pole and looked up toward the blue sky. He made a loud sound then grabbed onto the wood and rope that curled around it and began his ascent.

The otter finally reached the horizontal pole at the top of the mast near the crow's nest and looked around. Standing, leaning against the remaining couple feet of mast, was a young girl. Her shoulder length brown hair whipped around her face as the wind blew at her. Her skin was tanned by weeks of being on the deck of a boat. Her hands were callused and her arms scratched. Her lips were light pink, curling into a smile in the corners. She was tall and lean with almost no noticeable chest to speak of. She wore a loose white shirt that was rolled up to her elbows and black cotton pants with dark brown boots. A bandanna was tied like a head band on her head, holding back as much hair as it could. Her eye were shut and her face turned slightly upward, letting the wind blow her face.

The otter made a loud noise and scrambled over to his mistress, climbing her body and settling on her shoulder. The girl opened her dark brown eyes and smiled lightly at the creature. "Come to enjoy the view, Skip?" She asked. The otter made a cooing noise and rubbed her cheek. "I thought only birds liked heights." She continued, still smiling. She cast out a look across the ship and toward the port that they were slowly coming toward. "Port Royal." She breathed softly. "So this is the home of the famous-"

"Swimmer!" A loud voice interrupted her thought. The girl cast a look down the mast and saw a grizzled older man standing watching her. His short graying hair and beard were turned upward and his green eyes stayed narrowed. "Get down here!" He called up to her.

Swimmer rolled her eyes and looked at the otter who still rested on her shoulder. "Hold on." She ordered him. She grabbed one of the ropes that was snugly attached to the mast and swung down the mast, careful not to burn her hands with the rope.

When she landed on her feet on the deck the man was still standing there. "Well?" She asked. "How do you think my landing was, mate?"

"Don't mate me, lady." He told her sternly. "What on earth were you doing on the top of the mast?"

"Getting a good view." The girl smiled, walking over to the rail. She leaned her hands on the rail and stood staring out over the water.

"Swimmer, you can't just climb up the mast." The man scolded coming over to her.

"Why? Because I might fall off?" Swimmer asked, scratching the otter under the chin.

"Well yes, that would be a big reason." The man replied.

Swimmer rolled her eyes. "Mac, I'm 16 years old, I can take care of myself."

"You're not an adult yet." Mac barked at her, seeing her watching the water and not focusing on him Mac's yell turned into a growl. "Swimmer I don't think you realize the consequences of this kind of thing."

Swimmer cast him a casual look. "The consequences? I could've fallen off, I understand that one."

Man glared. "That's not what I mean. You take too many risks, Swimmer. You do things just because they're dangerous."

Swimmer snorted at him. "And that's your problem Mac, you don't take enough risks. You don't enjoy every danger there is out there."

"You go looking for trouble!"

Swimmer shrugged. "I'm a pirate, trouble sort of follows me."

Mac suddenly clutched her shoulder. "Sh! These men don't know we're pirates. And if they did…"

"They'd hand us over to Norrington on a silver platter. I understand Mac, you needn't to pound it into my head every minute." Swimmer answered, shrugging him off.

Mac sighed. "Being a pirate doesn't mean you have an excuse to get into more trouble."

Swimmer glanced at him. "Really? Seems like all the other pirates act like it is. Even Jack Sparrow."

Mac shot her a glare. "Swimmer." He warned.

"What! They're gonna find out sooner or later. Especially since only reason we're even going to Port Royal is because you think that Will and Elizabeth can actually help us, and you're going to have to tell them at some point."

"I would prefer it if they found it out later, rather than sooner, if you don't mind." Mac told her sternly. Swimmer shrugged and took the otter in her arms and scratched it's belly. Mac stared at the creature. "You know that thing probably has fleas or some other sort of parasite."

Swimmer glanced at him. "So do pirates, Mac." She replied as sweet as could be.

Mac opened his mouth to make a reply when the first mate walked by them to one of the sailors. Swimmer turned her ear toward them and listened.

"Call some of the men and lower anchor for a bit. I don't think we're going to be able to get into the port for awhile. They're trying to unload some cargo ship and there's no dock big enough for this ship that's available." The sailor nodded and walked off. Swimmer turned back to Mac.

"Wait here? For how long? The rest of the day? Mac you know we don't have that kind of time!" She said quietly.

"There's nothing we can do, Swimmer. We'll just have to wait. Will and Elizabeth aren't going anywhere." Mac replied.

"Yeah but Captain Riley might be." Mumbled Swimmer to herself. Mac raised and eyebrow and turned away. Swimmer faced the railing and saw the docks in the close distance. "It's not that far." She told her otter as it climbed on the rail and looked out, then glanced up at her. "I couldn't." Swimmer told it. But then a grin slowly began to creep along her lips. "Or maybe….I could."

Mac was walking toward the stairs that led down to the barracks when he heard a loud splash. He turned around fast and saw the otter still sitting on the railing, but no Swimmer. "She wouldn't." He thought to himself as he ran up to the railing and looked out. A couple yards out he saw a brown head bob in the water, then take off swimming. "She did!" He groaned. Mac looked down at the otter who was watching him. "Why didn't you stop her?" he asked. "A very good chaperone you are." The otter made a noise and looked out at the water. "You're her pet, and you live in the water. Go on after her!" The otter gave him a almost human-like look and then dove into the water after Swimmer. Mac sighed and glanced around, hoping none of the other sailors had seen Swimmer. It appeared that none had, lucky for him. Mac sighed. Swimmer you're going to be the death of me….or the death of yourself at the rate you're going.

Well there's one chapter done. Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2 Caught In The Act

Thanks to my reviewers..it really modivated me. Well this chapter gave me a hard time...I'm not sure why but any helpful hints will be appreaciated.

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters from Pirates of the Caribbean...if I did I'd be able to pay my mom back. I do however own Swimmer, Mac, Skip, Captain Riley, and probably some others later on. So don't use those guys please

Chapter 2: Caught In The Act

Swimmer came up to one of the empty docks reserved for smaller vessels, and grabbed onto the wide poles that held up the wooden planks. She looked up from where she was treading water under the dock and blew the excess water out of her nose and mouth. Swimmer took a firmer grip on the pole and was about to heave herself up to take a look when she felt claws dig into her shoulder. Swimmer squeaked and turned quickly to see her otter clinging to her clothes.

"Skip!" She breathed, still holding onto the pole and kicking her legs to keep from going under the water. Skip rubbed her shoulder and continued to cling on. "Well hold on then." She told him as she grabbed the dock above her and began to pull herself upwards.

Swimmer finally managed to get out of the water and onto the top of the dock. She sat down on the edge and let her wet clothes hang over her. She gasped for air and let the otter lay in her lap. "That was a little further than I expected." She concluded looking out at the water and the ship that still sat out in the deep waves. "Mac is going to skin me alive." She said grinning slightly at the otter.

Swimmer suddenly felt something hard grip her should and yank her to her feet, nearly throwing Skip back into the water. Swimmer found herself facing three very angry looking men in red soldier's uniforms. One had a good grip on her arm, one was inches from her face, and the last one was trying to catch Skip, who easily evaded the soldier's grasp and climbed up Swimmers shirt, peaking his beady eyes out of her collar.

"And who might you be?" the youngest of the three asked, having just gotten his breath back from trying to catch the otter.

"Swimmer, at your service." She tried to mockingly bow but found that the soldier who had a hold of her tighten and so she settled to just smiling roguishly at them.

"This isn't a social conversation!" Snapped the oldest looking of the three. "She was doing something illegal!"

Swimmer cocked an eye. "Illegal?" She asked innocently.

"Yes! You were swimming in the port! Where ships are coming and going. That's against the law."

"You would have to be an idiot to swim in there anyway." added the youngest one. "You could get crushed."

"Well mark me for an idiot." Swimmer answered.

"Idiot or not you still broke the law." The oldest one reminded her. Swimmer snorted with a silent joke. e older soldier's face turned red. "This is nothing to make light of, young missy. We're going to have to take you in."

"In where? The bakery? Or perhaps the Governor's Mansion? I've heard it's stunning." Smirked Swimmer.

"Stop fooling around." The oldest one barked. "We have to bring you to the Commodore to see what he has to say about your punishment."

"Well as much as I'd love to meet the Commodore, and I really would love to," Swimmer added. "But I've really got places to be at times I can't get out of, and I know you boys will understand if I pass."

"Oh no you don't." The man holding her arm said, taking a tighter grip. "You can't run away on us. If you do you'll be considered an-"

"Evader of the law!" the youngest one piped up. "Or a pirate."

"Be quite." Snapped the man holding her arm.

Swimmer smiled at him. "So if running away makes me a pirate, and I'm already one, I guess they'll cancel each other out, won't they?"

The soldier's stared at her. "You're…a pirate?" One asked.

Swimmer tried to laugh off her mistake as she remembered Mac's warning a moment late. "Pirate? No I didn't say I was a pirate I said I was a…..parakeet."

"Aren't those the little birds?" asked the youngest one.

"Yes, and this little bird really must fly!" Swimmer said, as she stomped hard on the foot of the man holding her. He howled with pain and dropped her arm. Swimmer bolted between the other two soldiers and began running down the docks, dodging people as she went. She stopped short on a bridge. "Skip?" the otter peaked his head around her neck. "Oh there you are I was wondering where-" A musket shot close to her head made Swimmer fall onto the ground. She quickly stood up and saw the three soldiers coming after her.

"Shoot!" Swimmer cursed and took off running again.

Whew...tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3 Escape and Information

I really wanted to get this one out finally...so then I can get to my other chapters. So enjoy (hopefully)

Disclaimer: Don't own any Pirates of the Caribbean characters...wish I did but I don't. However I do own theroughish pirateSwimmer, and the other characters who go by Skip, Mac, and Captain Riley and maybe some others. So ask before you use them.

And here we go!

Chapter 3: Escape and Information

Swimmer ran on through the crowd, trying desperately to evade her pursuers. Skip, holding on tight to her shirt, yowled in her ear. "Yes I know!" She barked at him as she nearly ran into a wagon that was stopping outside a house. She stopped and turned. "What they got more!" Swimmer demanded as she saw now five soldiers running after her. "Just my rotten luck." She mumbled as she continued down the road, now entering the congested city.

Swimmer continued to run at top speed through the crowds of people wandering the streets, bumping into countless people and knocking over a couple carts. She dodged down an alley and stopped short at seeing a group of soldiers searching around. They spotted her and she turned and took off again, jumping over a cart of fruit as she went.

Swimmer ducked under a horse and heard it's driver yell at her as she swung around a pole and leaned up against a house. She looked right and saw some soldiers coming her way. She walked back towards the street and again saw soldiers. Swimmer shot a glance at the building and pushed the door open and ran in, closing the door behind her. Her chest heaved and she looked and saw a man and woman sitting at a table watching her.

"Nice home you have here." She ventured at their startled faces. She felt banging on the door and heard a yell, "British Navy Officers! Open up!" Swimmer pushed off the door and ran up the stairs that she saw in the back of the room. She stumbled up them and came into another dark room. Swimmer frantically looked around for a place to hide as she heard loud voices from below. There wasn't any place she could use, and then she saw the open window.

Swimmer run and pushed the window open a little further and climbed through, stepping on the wooden plank outside the window She turned, holding onto the outside molding and saw the door shake as someone tried to open it. Swimmer stood on her tip-toes and grabbed panels of the roof, hooked her foot on the window ledge and pulled herself up as the door broke open. She settled on her knees on the clay tiles on the roof. Swimmer hesitantly stood up, trying to get her balance and not slip on the tiles. She heard a clank behind her and saw a hand come up on the roof behind her. Swimmer stumbled across the roof, and nearly fell as she came to the other end. She stopped short and looked down, then behind her at the soldiers who were attempting to climb up. Swimmer took a long breath and jumped.

The soldiers came up to the edge of the roof and looked down at the street. Nothing. No girl lying there unmoving, or even sitting there. She wasn't even walking away. "She disappeared." Mumbled one of the soldiers.

"No one can just disappear. We'll keep looking for her." They turned to return to the window and reenter the house.

Halfway down the house, on a pole that stuck out and held the British flag, Swimmer hung like a right-side up bat. Swimmer tightened her hands as she hung and thanked the stars that they hadn't seen her. Skip yipped and Swimmer turned her head. "Well how else did you expect me to escape?" She demanded of him. Then she looked down to see the soldiers walking outside the house. Now how am I going to get down, she wondered to herself, then saw a wagon approaching. "Sorry to do this to you again, mate." She whispered to Skip as she let go and felt herself drop into the back of the wagon holding a large pile of fresh hay. Swimmer sat up from where she had landed and saw the soldiers getting smaller as the wagon left. She sighed and leaned back in the hay, letting the wagon do all the work.

After a couple minutes of driving and Swimmer decided she'd ridden far enough. She stood up on the edge of the wagon and jumped off, landing hard on the dirt. She straightened up and brushed off the excess hay she'd acquired, while looking around for any sign of a soldier. As she looked around she saw multiple people drifting in the direction of the courtyard at the edge of the town. A curious look crossed her face, but she was knocked out of her gaze as she felt someone run into her side. Her expert senses felt the small hand dig into her pocket and pull out what she had in there. Swimmer whirled around and grabbed the arm as the person tried to sneak away.

"Hey miss what 'cha doin'?" howled the young boy, who only looked to be around eleven. "Are you crazy or sumtin'?"

"Give it back." Swimmer demanded, holding out her free hand. "That's very special to me and I'd be very grateful if you would hand it over." The boy looked at her dumbly until she shook him slightly, and then he handed her back the object. Swimmer stuffed it back in her pocket and gave the boy a look over.

"Where're all those people going?" She asked him.

"What's in it for me?" questioned the boy.

"This." Swimmer showed him a gold piece and the boy's eyes widened. "I'll give you this to add to however much else you got today."

"Three." Said the boy proudly, holding up his fingers.

"The people." Swimmer reminded him sternly.

The boy shrugged slightly. "Most of them is high folks that are going to see the ceremony in the square. Us lower ones aren't invited."

"Probably because you'd be picking their pockets." Swimmer replied tactfully. "What ceremony?"  
"Commodore Norrington is getting a medal or some sort of award."

"Why?"

"Because of cleansing the waters of pirates, or something." The boy informed her. "He hung five more pirates last week, and he's still searching for more. I think he's obsessed with it."

Swimmer contemplated it. "All the upper class is there?"

"Most of 'em. Can I have my money now?" The boy asked.

"Here." Swimmer handed him the coin and walked off toward the square, disappearing into the crowd.

"Oh boy! Four whole gold pieces." Exclaimed the boy, reaching into his pocket to look at them all. "Hey….there's only three…." He looked off in the direction that Swimmer had walked off and scowled. "Pirate." He muttered angrily before walking off.

I dont know if that chase scene is believable or even possible of ever happening...but that's why it's fiction. So read and review please!


	4. Chapter 4 Duel

Sorry about the delay...with the play, my original stories to work on, spring break, homework and my awesome bf i've been completely swamped. If you don't like that...well tough. Anywho forgive me if Norrington seems out of character, i just tried to make it as evident as possible that he doesn't like pirates, or Swimmer in particular. And forgive me if the duel isn't up to your standards, i tried honestly i did.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of The Caribbean or the characters in it bla bla bla you get the point. I do own swimmer, mac, skip, captain riley and whoever else might pop up.

So i'm gonna stop talking now and let you read...

Chapter 4: Duel

Swimmer stepped to the edge of the crowd that lined the walls of the square. She expertly squeezed through the people, restraining the urge to grab some fast change, making her way almost to the front of the crowd and found herself standing close to a young couple. Swimmer arched her neck to see around the people in front of her and glimpsed an older man who had to be the governor standing on a podium at the other end of the courtyard. Swimmer looked to her left and saw a line of soldiers dressed in red coats, and a man wearing a white wig and a blue jacket with gold brocade on the shoulders standing at the front of them, walking past the crowd toward the podium.

Swimmer watched him walk until she heard loud voices from behind her, she looked over her shoulder and felt her body freeze as she recognized the soldiers who were looking through the crowd. One of them caught site of her and called to the others. Swimmer tried to walk away, but stumbled and fell out of the crowd and into the man in the blue jacket.

A hush fell over the crowd as Swimmer scrambled to get up and put a few feet between her and the soldiers who had broken out of the crowd. The man in the blue coat was also standing, brushing off his clothes, and giving Swimmer a look that made her anger crawl on her skin.

The man in the blue coat gave the young soldiers exasperated looks. "What are you doing?" He questioned, as the crowd and other soldiers watched with interest.

"Trying to catch her." One of the soldier's pointed at Swimmer and she edged away a little. "She was swimming in the port."

"When the ships were around." Added another of them. Swimmer snorted at him and the man in the blue coat looked at her warily.

"Really." He said, as though contemplating.

"Yes sir, and then we said we'd have to bring her in or it would mean she was an evader of the law, or a pirate. And then she said that she was already a pirate, and then she ran off and we tried to catch her, but she sort of…well…escaped."

"Apparently." The man replied, looking at Swimmer now. "A pirate."

"Actually….I didn't say pirate." Swimmer said, fake smiling. "I said parakeet."

The man in the blue coat cocked an eye. "A…parakeet? You may be dressed as some sort of animal, but you are no bird."

Swimmer shrugged at him. "Birds come in all shapes and sizes, Commodore." He has to be Commodore Norrington, Swimmer thought to herself, for one he's the only one dressed in blue, and seemed to be getting the most respect of any of the soldiers.

The man cocked his other eye at her and Swimmer knew she'd guessed right. "As do pirates, miss…?"

"Swimmer." Swimmer bowed, arms spread wide. "At your service."

"Indeed you are." The Commodore replied, icily. "You, miss, are under arrest by the British Royal Navy."

Swimmer smiled a little. "Now where have I heard that before." She murmured to him. Two soldiers came at her and Swimmer dodged them and managed to find herself back where she'd started, her back to the crowd of people.

"Don't resist arrest or you will be taken forcibly." Commodore Norrington warned her stepping near her.

"Seems like I'm going to be taken by force even if I resist or not." Swimmer informed him. She saw the soldiers standing behind Norrington. Norrington drew his sword, pointing it at her. Swimmer narrowed her eyes at the silent challenge and snaked her hand near a man standing nearby. She felt the cold grip of his sword hilt and quickly yanked it out and in front of her. The man stood startled and she moved away from him and the soldiers, keeping her eyes on Norrington.

"Put that down." He ordered her.

"Make me." She challenged, pointing the sword at him. "You may have the title as Commodore, but you've yet to prove to me that you deserve it." She smirked at him. "Besides, in all that fancy golden rope I wouldn't think it possible for you to move at all."

Norrington lunged at her and their swords met and clashed, pressed between them. "I can keep up with you any sunrise or sunset." He told her.

The corner's of Swimmer's mouth twisted upward. "Then prove it." She dared and pushed him away. He brought his sword down and they met again. He feigned left and then went right, where she met him with ease. Swimmer tried to hook his sword but he wriggled it free, thrusting out toward her with the point as Swimmer jumped to the side.

"You're fast, Commodore." She admitted as he met her shoulder to shoulder. "But not as fast as me." She threw him off and dodged around the soldiers to meet him again.

Norrington pushed with the sword and Swimmer felt her feet want to stumble. No, she ordered them, and fell to the left as Norrington stumbled where she had been. She ran and jumped on the platform, sending the people on it scattering. Norrington followed her and they clashed swords again, moving up and down the podium like dancers. Norrington advanced on her and hooked her sword, sending it fly into the dirt. Swimmer ducked his blow and did a flip off the platform, skidded in the dirt, and picked up her sword. She turned to face him, a smile on her face. Norrington stepped off the platform.

"You enjoy showing off, don't you?" He asked blandly.

Swimmer smirked. "Don't you?"

"Not particularly." Swimmer lunged and caught his sword, to the left, then the right, then the left again. Back and forth they went, making patterns in the dirt where they trod. Swimmer felt the sweat roll off her forehead and tried to keep her mind on the sword coming at her. She stumbled and fell on her back, then rolled as the sword came near her. She rolled up on her feet and found a sword at her chest. A murmur ran through the on looking crowd. Swimmer looked up at Norrington, and thought she could detect the slightest smirk on his face. Swimmer narrowed her eyes and then felt something come up her leg, onto her shoulder and leap at Norrington, sharp teeth bared. Norrington dropped his sword to catch the flying creature and Swimmer kicked his sword far into the dust and raised her own at his chest. She whistled and Skip jumped on her shoulder, keeping it's eyes on Norrington. Good old Skip, Swimmer thought, grinning at Norrington's angry, red face. He must've snuck out of my shirt before the fight and I never realized.

"You cheated." Norrington's growl was low.

Swimmer shook her head. "No…I improvised. There's a difference. And technically he improvised. Not me." She nodded at Skip.

"What are you going to do, pirate? Kill me?" Questioned the Commodore.

"It crossed my mind." Swimmer admitted.

"You wouldn't walk a foot before every soldier here shot you down." The Commodore hissed. Swimmer blinked at him. He had a point. She'd beaten him, but she wasn't good enough to beat at least twenty other soldiers, at the same time. And if she did kill him, the soldiers would shoot her.

"I'm not stupid enough to kill you in front of all these people, Commodore." She told him. "If I wanted to kill you I'd get you in a dark alley."

The Commodore looked at her. "Then what are you going to do? Stand there and get shot? Or kill me and then get shot?"

"I didn't beat you for nothing." Swimmer replied angrily. "I want a free walk out of this rock prison."

"I don't give free walks to pirates."

"Well what did you give Jack when he escaped the hanging?" Questioned Swimmer. "A free walk? Or are you that pathetic that you couldn't catch him? And what about Will Turner? You let him go after he helped Jack."

Norrington glared at her, and Swimmer felt her hatred for the man grow in the pit of her stomach. "One word from me and your dead." He reminded her softly. "And we all know how pirates boast about their bravery and evil deeds. But when faced with true death, they turn into cowardly fish. See I've realized that pirates may want a lot of things, but what they don't want is to die, to have their pillaging career cut short. Swimmer stared at him, her face white under the tan. She heard the guns of the other soldiers cock behind her. I can't die today, she thought to herself. Not just yet.

"You win." She whispered, spitting out the words like poison from her mouth. She let the sword drop on the ground. "For now, Commodore." Almost instantly she felt her arms grabbed and cold iron chains clapped on her wrists. They pushed her toward the exit of the courtyard and a woman and man stepped up near Norrington. The man took his sword back from where Swimmer had dropped it and the woman gently picked up Skip, who had jumped off Swimmer's shoulders as she was taken away. Skip looked at the strange new female, but didn't fight her.

"She knew Jack." Whispered the man.

"And she knew you." The woman said slowly, stroking the otter's head. "I wonder how."

So what do you think? Read and Review pretty please. Oh and don't worry, Mac's coming back and Mr. Turner and Miss Swann are going to be making their lovely debues, so you don't have to just read about my boring characters. :)


	5. Chapter 5 Prison

Yay another chapter! Don't be so excited...jk. Anyway here's another one for the couple of you that actually read this story. We will be running into some familier characters in this chapter so I deeply apologize if they seem out of character...does it sound like I apologize a lot? I do. :)

Disclaimer: You would think one would be enough...well I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or it's characters (duh!) but everyone that you don't recognize from Pirates I probably own.

Happy Reading!

Chapter 5: Prison

Swimmer lay with her back on the wooden bench and her feet straight up on the wall of the cell she was in. The rock was cool around her and she crossed her arms behind her head and sighed. She had been in the prison cell for at least 5 hours, and the sky was beginning to darken. Her stomach grumbled from having gotten no food since she was caught, and her body ached from not being able to move around as freely as she would've liked. She was the only occupant of the whole jail, except for the jailer on the floor above, and Swimmer was feeling more bored then she had on the ship. She sighed again and heard a chuckle.

"Are you that bored, little pirate?" Swimmer turned her head and nearly fell off the bench as she caught sight of Mac standing outside her cell.

"Mac! What are you doing here?" She asked, dropping her feet and sitting up straight.

"The ship finally made it into the port. And I heard from a little bird that a certain girl had been caught swimming in the port, ran from the law, climbed a house, jumped off a roof, interrupted a ceremony, dueled and beat the Commodore, and then was taken to jail before she could do anymore harm." Mac cocked an eye at her. "How do you manage to get into that much trouble in such a short time?"

Swimmer shrugged. "It's my gift and my curse." She looked around the cell. "So…are you gonna get me out?"

Mac's mouth twitched. "I contemplated leaving you here to rot, or at least until you turned a little green and learned your lesson."

"I've learned it." Swimmer broke in. "No jumping off ships and embarrassing the Commodore when he's getting a medal."

Mac rolled his eyes. "Listing and learning are not the same." He informed her. "You need to learn-"

"I have!" Swimmer interjected, putting her hands on the cold iron bars. "Lesson learned, punishment fulfilled. I've been in here for five hours. Five hours Mac! With nowhere to go and nothing to do." She looked at him. "Come on I said I was sorry!"

"No, Swimmer you didn't."

"Well I'm saying it now. Come on Mac! You know how I hate being cooped up in a cold cell!"

"All right. I'm getting you out." Mac finally replied.

Swimmer breathed out a sigh, then stopped. "Wait….getting? As in doing it…right now? How? You're standing here talking to me." She sputtered.

"Keeping you occupied." Mac volunteered.

"While we negotiated." A female voice came from the other side. Swimmer turned and stared at the woman and man who stepped up. Both tall and slender, dressed in fine Sunday clothes with their hair and faces washed. They must've come from the ceremony, thought Swimmer. Pity I ruined it, she grinned at the memory.

"Who are you?" Swimmer asked.

"Lovely manners." Murmured the man. "Will Turner." He added.

"Elizabeth Swann."

Swimmer's eyes widened, and she stared at them then at Mac. Mac laughed. "I haven't seen you that surprised since you got that rat you call an otter. And speaking of an otter…" Mac nodded his head and Swimmer looked in time to see Skip leap out of Elizabeth's arms, crawl through the bars of the cell, and find his way to perch on Swimmer's shoulder.

"Nice to see you too." She smiled roughly as Skip crooned at her. Swimmer turned her eyes back to the two newcomers and cocked an interested eye. "Will and Elizabeth….you're breaking me out of jail? I thought you'd put your pirate sides behind you."

Elizabeth gave her a sarcastic look and stepped over to the cell, pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked the door. She pulled it and it swung open, leaving Swimmer staring at the opening.

"That's it?" She asked, looking at each of them. "You just take out some keys and unlock the door?"

"What would you have preferred?" questioned Will half interested. "Us break you out?"

"Well uh yeah!" Swimmer turned and bounded over to the bench inside the cell and hopped up, facing them, arms spread. "You just take out some keys? Where's the fun?"

"I thought you wanted to get out of jail." Mac stated blandly.

"I do…but a little excitement wouldn't be objected to." Swimmer informed him. "I mean…you could've knocked out the soldier upstairs and come and ripped the bars off…or blown out the outside wall with a cannon. Honestly you have no imagination." She concluded, staring at them.

"Is she always like this?" Will asked Mac.

"Sadly." Mac nodded.

"And what does the Commodore have to say about this?" Questioned Swimmer, her hands on her hips. "I mean I know how much he likes me and I'm guessing he was jumping hoops at the prospect of me getting out of jail and out of a hanging." She cocked an eye. "At least…I'm assuming I'm getting out of the hanging he planned."

"There'll be no hanging for you, at least until you get into more trouble." Will promised.

"And the Commodore was not happy about letting you out." Elizabeth assured her, smiling slightly. "In fact he was beside himself with fury."

"Well that brightens my day." Swimmer interjected.

"He was very against the idea." Mac told her, narrowing his eyes a little. "It took a lot to convince him."

"Oh?" Swimmer leaned against the wall. "Like what?"

"Like you'd stay under our supervision, so you couldn't cause anymore trouble." Will said firmly.

"And if you did cause trouble it would be right back into jail and on the waiting list for a noose." Mac added sternly.

Swimmer mocked fear. "Well I'll be sure to toe the line then."

"Swimmer." Mac warned. "This is serious. You have to act…well not like a pirate for one thing. Unless you want to be thrown back into this small cell."

"Well you know that answer to that." Swimmer jumped down from the bench and walked to the opened cell door and leaned on the bars. "But the Commodore doesn't let just anyone talk him into releasing a prisoner."

Elizabeth smiled at her. "There are certain advantages to being the Governor's daughter."

Swimmer eyes raised and a smile crept on her face. "Interesting method." She replied. She looked around. "So…where are we going?"

"To the Governor's Mansion." Mac said slowly.

"And….how are we getting there?"

"There's a carriage outside." Elizabeth answered.

Swimmer looked at them. "Then why are we standing down here, may I ask?" She walked past them and strode up the stairs toward the door.

"Charm too." Will mumbled. He glanced at Mac. "Is there ever any doubt she's a pirate?"

"Never." Mac agreed as they followed Swimmer's lead up the stairs and out the door of the jail.

-----------------------

So what do you guys (girls) think? Please read and review I seriously need them...I'm lost on how to write the next chapter and some friendly greetings would be appreciated... ;)


	6. Chapter 6 The Governor's Mansion

Yeah so I finally updated, sorry for it taking as long as it has. Hope you guys enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize, I do own Swimmer, Skip, Mac and any characters that might pop up in the future.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Governor's Mansion

Swimmer leaned her head against the pillow headrest behind her. She moved slightly in her seat to get comfortable and then allowed Skip to curl up like a cat on her lap. Lazy thing, she thought affectionately as she stroked the otter behind the ear. Mac was seated beside her on the red cushion, and across from her on another cushioned bench sat Will and Elizabeth. Swimmer had earlier questioned as to where the Governor was, but Elizabeth had only said he'd gone home early. Swimmer looked out the window and watched as the cobble-stoned street passed underneath the wheels of the carriage. She glanced at the people standing on the side of the street, merchants and storekeepers, men, women and children of all ages. One young girl pointed at her and Swimmer pressed herself behind the curtain on the widow of the carriage, trying to get out of sight. Mac looked at her curiously and she cocked an eye at him in a daring way.

The ride to the Governor's Mansion was silent and uneventful. Both Will and Elizabeth stared out the windows at their sides, Mac seemed to be taking a nap like Skip, and Swimmer just watched each of them in turn, her thoughts milling around her head.

Soon the carriage pulled up a long driveway and stopped outside some steps. The driver got down and opened the door for them. Swimmer quickly leapt out, startling the man at the door and stopped, standing and staring at the large house she was faced. The white sides reflected the dimming sun, as the windows glinted brightly. The large pillars on the top of the many stairs that led to the front door were feet wide, bigger it seemed than any tree. Swimmer let her eyebrows raise up and her mouth drop slightly at the huge house.

"Impressed?" questioned Elizabeth as she stood next to Swimmer with a slight smile on her face.

Swimmer let her eyebrows drop and her mouth close and gave Elizabeth an uninterested look. "I've seen ships bigger." She lied offhandedly, and turned to walk up the stairs, leaving Elizabeth staring after her.

Mac met her at the bottom of the stairs. "Mind your manners." He ordered her gruffly as they, along with Will and Elizabeth, ascended the stairs.

Swimmer cocked an eye and let a small grin creep across her lips. "Manners? What manners? I'm a pirate, remember?"

Mac opened his mouth to reply but at that moment their party reached the top of the steps and the front door, and his comment died on his lips. Elizabeth opened the door and they stepped through.

Swimmer had to catch herself before her mouth dropped open. A tall winding staircase was in the back of the large room, the ceiling seemed almost as tall as the sky. Gold railing and molding, with marble floors and tables, different colors and shapes. Flowers were set in the windows, with long drapes hanging from the window tops. There were tall white doors that were at almost every corner of the room, with vases and candle holders decorating it. And delicately painted paintings as well as beautifully sewn rugs all around the floors and walls.

"It's a very nice home." Mac commented into the silence.

Nice?! Swimmer thought to herself. I couldn't steal as much gold as it took to make the banister in my entire life!

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled. "I'm going to go find my father, and make sure he's aware of the…situation." Swimmer snorted to herself, doubting that the Governor even knew that his daughter had brought two pirates home for dinner. Elizabeth looked at Will. "Do you want to show them around?" She asked.

Will nodded and Elizabeth sent him a smile before climbing the stairs. Will looked at Mac and Swimmer. "I'll show you around." He told them, leading them through one of the doors.

Swimmer ignored them both, Mac ooing and awing over the decorations and Will droning on about each thing. Swimmer wandered away from them to another door. She went through it, Skip perched on her shoulder and examined a vase sitting on the table.

It was gorgeously decorated. Blue, gold, silver, red. Designs were etched in it's sides. Swimmer blinked at the tall figure. "Fancy." She commented. She reached over to tough it and a cold hand grabbed hers.

Swimmer jerked away and turned, finding herself face to face with Commodore Norrington.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." He warned.

Swimmer crossed her arms. "And just why not?"

"Because the terms of our agreement state that if you so much as steal a piece of bread off the table I will throw your pirate butt right back into jail." He growled at her.

Swimmer returned the glare happily. "I wasn't going to steal it. Not everything I touch is going to go missing."

"I find that very hard to believe." The Commodore told her.

Swimmer wrinkled her nose at him. "And just what are you doing here?"

"Keeping the Governor in possession of all of his belongings, even after you leave." He replied.

"And here I was thinking it was because you were missing me already." Swimmer snorted at him.

The Commodore opened his mouth to make a retort but at that moment Elizabeth chose to come through the door. She looked alarmed at the scene. "Hello, Commodore Norrington." She said. "What brings you here?"

"Dinner, Ms. Swann." Norrington replied, glancing at Swimmer. "An invitation to dinner. From your father."

"Oh…well then." Elizabeth smiled at him. "I'm just going to show Swimmer to her room….dinner will be shortly. Could you do me the favor of telling Will to show Mac to his room and the new clothes as well." It didn't sound like a question, and the Commodore didn't take it as one. He nodded, sent an evil look Swimmer's way, and walked off to find the two other men.

"You really have managed to get on his bad side, haven't you?" Elizabeth asked, almost sounding amused.

Swimmer shrugged. "I get a room?" She said lightly. Elizabeth smiled and led her out of the room, up the stairs and down the hall to a large pale door. She opened it and beckoned Swimmer inside.

Swimmer inspected it in a glance. The large bed, topped with covers and drapes hanging elegantly around the wooden posts. The room was spacious, having a love couch on one wall, a desk with a chair on another. There was a large walk-through window that Swimmer guessed lead to a balcony. In one corner stood a to change behind. Swimmer glanced at Elizabeth.

"This is my room?" she asked, doubting the answer

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Unless you would prefer the cupboard under the stairs."

Swimmer glanced at her and caught the edge of humor in the other woman's voice. "It'll do." She replied smoothly, her lips quirking.

A maid came up behind Elizabeth, hands crossed in front of her. "You needed me, Miss?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you could help Swimmer into her clothes."

Swimmer shied away. "I can get into clothes just fine on my own." Then she blinked. "And what's wrong with these clothes?"

Elizabeth cocked her head. "They're dirty, old, big on you, and have a hole in the elbow." Swimmer glanced down, a frown forming on her face. "You can wear those to dinner." Elizabeth pointed at the bed.

Swimmer glanced and saw a pale blue dress with darker blue lining and an under-dress sitting on the bed. There was also another piece of pale cloth with strings that Swimmer didn't recognize. She picked it up and held it in front of her body. Inspecting it with a glance and then looking up at Elizabeth. "What is this?"

Elizabeth smiled slowly.

--------

Swimmer yelped loudly and barely refrained from whirling on the two maids pulling on the strings to the cloth that continued to tighten around her waist and chest, even though she argued there wasn't any more room to tighten. The bandages she'd always used to bind her chest were on the bed along with her other clothes. One of the maids had almost taken it away, but Swimmer had argued, loud and long, and they stayed on the bed, for now, in her sight.

There was another pull and Swimmer thought she would fall backwards if the maid wasn't holding her straight. Elizabeth stood in front of her, arms crossed, watching Swimmer. She had already changed while Swimmer had been forced to wash her face and arms. She looks like she's enjoying this, Swimmer thought bitterly as the constricting cloth forced her to gasp.

"What…is this…torture device?" Swimmer asked, breathless, putting a hand to her ribs.

"It's called a corset. The women use it in England." Elizabeth's voice sounded as if she was repeating words once told to her.

"And it's purpose is to, what? Stop you from breathing? Murder you at Court without anyone having to dirty their hands?" Swimmer asked bitterly as the maid finished tying the strings and stepped back to get the blue dress.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No."

Swimmer allowed herself to be put into the blue dress and frowned at Elizabeth. "Are you wearing one of these?"

Elizabeth's cheeks turned a faded pink. "Yes…you get used to it. Trust me."

Swimmer snorted. "You're asking a pirate to trust you? You've been around your beau, Will too long."

The pink sharpened to red and Elizabeth cleared her throat. Swimmer turned her head as the maid's brushed out her hair, and began arranging it on her head. A newly washed Skip sat on the bed, watching her, an human-like grin on his face.

"Oh you be quiet, river rat." Swimmer muttered at him. Elizabeth pulled her away from the maids and in front of the mirror.

"Well?"

Swimmer let her eyebrows raise at her reflection. Her hair positioned on her head, brushed and clean. Her face lacked the normal dust and dirt, but was still tanned. The dress fell about her shoulders and stretched to the ground. Her ribs were pulled in by the cursed corset, and, most surprising of all, her chest seemed to be much more pronounced. Swimmer put her hands to the collar of the dress as if to hide the new cleavage. She twitched and looked at Elizabeth.

"Is this…necessary?" I feel like a painted up doll, Swimmer added the back of her head.

Elizabeth smiled. "You look human now. And a pretty one."

Swimmer rolled her eyes. "Just what I was shooting for…"

Elizabeth ignored her. "Come on. It's time for dinner." She led Swimmer out the door, closing it behind her and the maids, leaving Skip behind. "He'll be fine." She assured Swimmer.

Swimmer sent her a look. "It's not him I'm worried about." She replied coolly. "It's your furnishing."

They went down the stairs slowly. Elizabeth first, and Swimmer coming a shaking second. I'm going to tip over with this blasted weight in front of me now, Swimmer thought grudgingly. And this long dress is under my feet. They paused at the bottom of the steps, Swimmer swaying slightly, partly from lack of air and partly because she'd stepped on the dress again. She looked up, glancing with envy at Mac in a snug, clean shirt and breeches, at Will who stepped up to Elizabeth, at the newest member of the group a graying heavy-set mane in his fifties, watching her with a cautious look, and finally at the Commodore, who stood hands locked behind his back, staring with cold, rock-like eyes at her.

Swimmer met his eyes and lifted her chin defiantly. He glared as if he could see through her facade, and Swimmer let her lips curl.

A bell rang, breaking the silence. "Dinner is served." The older man said. Swimmer stepped off the stairs and followed Mac, the Commodore, Elizabeth, Will, and the old man into the next room, feeling as if she was walking onto a sparing ground.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think :) thanks 


End file.
